


Why Me

by Sk8r_boi_syd



Category: Mayhem (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk8r_boi_syd/pseuds/Sk8r_boi_syd
Summary: Sydney is a journalist who reports on underground band and she is now assigned to Mayhem
Relationships: Dead | Per Yngve Ohlin/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Wow

"Sydney i have a band for you." god i hope its not one of those batty teen band that think their the gods of music. "What are they called and when is their next concert?" "Well I know that you've been upset about the band we've choose for you so we chose a metal band called Mayhem, their next concert is tonight at the bar down the street and the after party is at the band's house so be prepared." "Okay Michael thanks." hopefully their better than the last few..

*time skip to Sydney’s apartment*

"Wow I can't believe I finished all of that work so fast welp time to get ready for that concert." I quietly say to myself as I start to pick out my clothes. At last I pick an old Black Sabbath shirt with my battle vest some random pair of pants with my favorite boots and to top it off some bracelets and my ring that I got it almost looks like Cliff Burton's skull ring. as i'm heading out i shove my notebook in my pocket and put my camera around my neck. I rush out the door since I live so close to the bar decide to walk there I could use the exercise... And of course I get there too early so i decide to sit down and have a couple of drinks "Excuse me bartender can you get me a beer please?" "Of course miss!" well he seems happy "Here you are miss!" "Thanks, hey do you happen to know any thing about the band that's suppose to play tonight?" the bartender looks at me for a while and then he speaks up "Yeah I know a little about Mayhem their a fucking mess the lead singer cuts his wrist and throws pig heads around but their fun to watch. why do you ask miss" holy fuck this band is crazy "Oh well I write about underground bands, by the way do you mind if I put you name in the interview?" "oh uh yeah sure why not my name is Carlson." "Well thank you Carlson." as I start to write the interview I just had I see someone sit next to me ' _I bet their a fan too might as well ask'_ "Excuse me sir would you happen to know about Mayhem?" he just looks at me and starts to laugh "Yeah I better know about them after all I am the drummer." "Sweet! Can i take your picture and take and ask you about the band?" "Sure but why?" "I'm a reporter on underground bands my name is Sydney by the way." " well Sydney pleasure to meet you I go by Hellhammer. Okay about the band we're a true Norwegian black metal band we started more recently blah blah blah whatever, now on to the members on vocals you have Dead, on guitar you have Euronymous , on bass is Necrobutcher, and the lovely drummer is me the one and only HELLHAMMER." I giggle at the way he introduce's himself " Well thanks hellhammer, now can I get your picture?" "Fuck yeah man" "Sweet! Say cheese!" as I take his picture he dose the classic devil horns "Well nice to meet you Sydeny I got to go hope to see you at the after party, here's the address. BYEEEEE!" "See ya later!" ' _I should try to get upfront.'_ A _s_ they get all ready to play I decide to get a picture of the guitarist and bassist. Soon the lead singer come out I also get a picture of him when Hellhammer walks out he waves at me and I wave back. When they start to play i get a picture of the lead sing head banging and I get an amazing photo of his hair in mid air it looks scary beautiful especially with his corpse paint on it's almost...hot....fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck i have A MOTHERFUCKING CRUSH ON THE LEAD SINGER it's okay Sydney calm down it's not that big of a deal calm down...okay i'm good back to the performance I see him grab a hunters knife and cut his fore arm "holy shit the bartender wasn't lying" I mutter under my breath I take a picture as the blood from his arm squirts out. Holy shit this is awesome i can hear some girls go ewww but me being me I try to get as many pictures as i can of everyone.

*time skip*

Well after the concert most people went to the after party. Shortly after I arrive Hellhammer sees me "Heeeeyyyy Sydney actually came AWESOME now you can meet the band." he grabs me by the wrist and drags me to his band "GUYS GUYS this is the girl I was talking about!!!" "Hello i'm Sydney" "Hey i'm Euronymous." he says with a smile "This is Dead he doesn't talk much after shows." Dead just kinda looks at me I soon realize that his wounds are in duck tape "Hey uh Dead I have a med kit in my car do you want me to fix up those wounds?" he looks at me for a minute and nods "Okay i'll be back in a minute." as I walk away i can hear some of the guys picking on him I just kinda laugh...When I get back I see Him sitting on the floor so I tap his shoulder he looks up at me "Oh hey." he says with a monotone voice "I'm back with the med kit, can I see your arm." he lifts out his arm i sit in front of him to start cleaning his wounds "I saw you in the crowd tonight." I start to freak out but quickly calm down "O-oh it was probably the flash of my camera sorry." "yeah...why do have that camera anyways?" "Oh I thought that Hellhammer told you, I'm a reporter on underground bands." he just looks at me for awhile as I finish cleaning his cuts "W-would you like a drink?" "Sure!" he slowly gets up and grabs a beer and we sit down where we where were. He looks at his beer for a while as I drink mine when I'm done he turns to me and simply asks "Why?" I look at him confused "What?" "Why did you help me clean my arm?" "I don't know it just looked like it was painful like that plus the way that duct tape was, was not good." "How are you so nice?" "Well I learned that it's better to be nice to someone if you want to be their friend." he looks at me with confidence in his eyes "Look I know we just meet but would you like to go on a date on Saturday I know this really good cafe?" I can feel my face heat up as I freak out in my head ' _HOLY SHIT_ HOLY _SHIT HE ASKED ME OUT WHAT DO I SAY..........SAY YES_ _DUMBASS' "_ U-uh y-yes." he looks at me with the biggest smile fuck I could just kiss him all the sudden he kisses me but it's cut short by the rest of the coming over to see what we're doing Hellhammer looks at me "SYDNEY WERE YOU JUST KISSING PELLE" he says kinda slurred I just blush and put my head in my hands. I hear a loud gasp "YOU WERE KISSING PELLE I KNEW IT!!! PELLE AND SYDNEY SITTING IN A TREE KIS-" "HELLHAMMER i fucking swear I will throat punch you, you are so fucking childish." Dead raised his voice "I think the party's over." "OKAY EVERYONE PARTY'S OVER TIME TO GO!" Euronynomous shout most people have passed out through. Dead turns to me "Can I walk you to your car?" i smile softly "Yes you can."...As we walk we talk about our favorite things "Hey after our date you should come over yesterday i found a really cool river!" "Yeah i'd like that, well this is my car." I pull him into a embrace and kiss his cheek. "Well see you Saturday!" he stands there for a minute almost shocked "Yeah, i'll pick you up around 8 or so."

*time skip*

When i get home i decide to call Micheal and tell him the news he seemed happy about it which was good then I decide to call my best friend Sarah.

Me:Hey sarah guess what just happened!!

Sarah:what

Me:I have a date on saturday with the lead singer of the band i just interviewed

Sarah:Baby that's amazing now you can forget about that scumbag of an ex Alex

Me:yeah anyways good night

Sarah:Night


	2. Rivers and coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pelle and Sydney go on a date and hangout for the rest of the weekend

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock as I get up I turn on some cartoons while I get changed into my favorite tee shirt, some pair of jeans and my converse Its 7:56 I start to leave my apartment when I get out I see Pelle his long flowing hair his awesome jacket and a cool band tee with some baggy jeans and converse ' _Holy shit he's hot'_ I'm able to calm myself down before he came any closer "Hey Pelle." "Sydney hey, are you ready?" "Yup let's get going!"

*At the cafe*

When we arrive I order for the both of us while Pelle picks a spot to sit "Hello can I a black coffee and a green tea." "yes ma'am coming up. Do you think I could get name?" "Yes Pelle, thank you." I go to see where Pelle chose to set and he picked a seat next to a window. "Pelle do you mind getting your coffee and my tea?" "yeah i'll get them." "thanks." we sit for a while until we find something to talking about "So I know it's not a good idea to mention exes but you have any bad exes?" oh boy here we go "Well she was insane how about you?" "Cheater, Toxic, and manipulator in conclusion a monster." "Thats crazy why would any-" "Order for Pelle!" "i'll be right back." as soon as Pelle leaves I see a familiar face ' _ALEX_ _God no please no no fucking shit'_ "Heyyy~ Sydney long time no see." as soon as those words came out of his mouth Pelle came back with our drinks "Hi there do know my girlfriend." I look at Pelle and mouth to him 'We need to go' "Uh Pelle isn't almost time for band rehearsal? We should get going now, bye Alex." "Oh yeah it sure is Necro and Euronymous are probably waiting for me. It was nice to meet you Alex bye." "See ya later Sydney ~." we ran out of there fast as possible we ran to Pelle's truck when inside we took a breath "Was that your ex?" "Yeah..." "Well our date was cut short do you want to go to see the river at the house." "Yeah that will take my mind of everything."

*At the river*

Me and Pelle sit some rocks next to the flowing water I start tearing up by the thought of the pain Alex put me through for years but soon tearing up turned into crying "Sydney..." before I say anything Pelle just pulls me into a hug and we stay like that for what feels like hours when he finally pulls away he says "Do you want to go to the house? Or stay out longer." "Let's go please." "Very well then let's go." as we walked back to the house we talk about his music and how much we dislike posers soon we get to the house rather quickly as soon as we walk in we see Euronymous instead of saying hello, Pelle just dragged me stairs to his room "Sorry I just- I can't deal with him not right now at least." "What happened over the week." he holds his head low while sitting on the bed I sit next to him trying to comfort him as much as I can "He's on my ass about the songs, he says we need more and that I need to do more at the shows but i'm just- i'm stressed. I feel like I can't do anything good enough anymore." god I don't know what to say I end up just holding him for awhile until he started to sleep soon I fall asleep too

*Waking up*

I slowly open my eyes to see...Pelle with sun engulfing his face and causing his face to glow a beautiful orange and his hair shining almost gold like. since I don't want to make him up I try falling back to sleep...but I can't so i'll just stare at his beautiful features in the glow of the morning sun studying everything about his face...After so long he woke up "You know it's rude to stare." I feel my face heat up "I-Its just I-I uh." I can't think of an excuse but he just pulls me closer to himself once I calm myself down I speak up "Hey can I braid your hair just one small one?" he smiles at me for a minute "Sure" "Yay! do you happen to have a brush?" "Yeah it's on my desk." I grab his brush and start bush the tangles out of his hair trying to be careful not to hurt his scalp when I get started braid he just smiled he looks so adorable once I finished the small braid he gets up and looks in the mirror "I love it! Thank you Sydney." all the sudden we hear a knock on the door Pelle opens it "What do you need?" It's probably Euronymous "Do you have any more lyrics?" " Yeah Euronymous i'm working on some." "Good cause the guys are coming over tonight." "Okay see you later." he closes the door fast he looked panicked and nervous "Pelle are you okay?" he sits down next to me "No I have to write a song by the end of the day." "Hey I can help." he looks at me like I said something forbidden "How." "Well i do write for a living so i'm not that bad at writing. just give me a topic." "Cold and darkness." I grab a pen and paper "So do you want to help or do you want me to do all the work?" "I came up with a name if that would help." "Yes that would be a great help." "Good I was thinking 'Freezing Moon'." "Fuck yeah that sounds awesome!" we start to think of ways to incorporate death with darkness and nature after a hour of coming up with ideas we finally came up with with the song

' ** _Everything Here Is So Cold Everything Here Is So Dark I Remember It As From A Dream In The Corner Of This Time Diabolic Shapes Float By Out From The Dark_ _I Remember It Was Here I Died_ _By Following The Freezing Moon_ _It's Night Again, Night You Beautiful I Please My Hunger, On Living Humans Night Of Hunger Follow It's Call Follow The Freezing Moon __Darkness Is Growing, Eternity Opens_ _The Cemetery Lights Up Again As In Ancient Times Fallen Souls Die Behind My Steps_**  
**By Following The Freezing Moon'**

we wrote it now we show it to the rest when they get here..."Hey you did amazing no wonder why you write for a living!" "Hey I didn't go to college for four years for nothing!" we laugh for a bit "Hey what even are we?" we just sit in silence for seconds "I was hoping you'd my girlfriend." "Of course i'll be your girlfriend!" I grab his face and kiss soon kissing turns into makeout session I soon feel his hands move down to my waist the kiss becoming more passionate with every second soon Pelle moved down to my jawline and eventually my neck leaving hickeys down my neck as I softly moan until he stops for a few seconds I lean into his ear and whisper "How about we calm down big boy~" he looks at me with puppy dog eyes "Hey next time I promise. Okay?" he looks at me disappointed "Yeah okay." "Well I think I need a shower. Can I steal some of your clothes?" "Yeah sure." I start to see him dig through some of his clothes until he drags out a hoodie and a pair of shorts "Shower is the next room over. Let me know if you want me to join~" "who know I might just to get the stench of death off of you." I say walking out and all he does is stick his tongue out at me I just scoff and take my shower

*after my shower*

As I get dressed I realized the hoodie is baggy soon I realized that the 'shorts' are just a pair of his underwear "I fuckin hate him" I say to myself in a joking way. I walk over to his room and when I get in I make sure to lock the door I see him just staring at the ceiling I decide to mess with him by jumping on his bed "Ahhahhhh earthquake!!" "WHAT THE FUCK!" "hahaha I got you." he flips me over "Really cause the way I see it is I got YOU." "whatever mister." Pelle leans in and me and kisses "So are we going to this or not." I caught him off guard and flipped him over "Only if i'm on top." "Fuck thats hot." I lean down to his ear and whisper "Oh honey you haven't seen anything yet~." I can feel him getting harder ' _naughty boy, naughty boy'_ This is going to be fun. I start unbuckling his pants then I started to pull his pants down a little bit and move back up and kiss him I slowly take off his shirt and start kissing him again but this time kissing down his chest leaving hickeys everywhere until I heard him groan in pleasure soon I get back to his pants this time I pull them all the way down leaving his boxers on slowly rubbing his hard on through his boxers I can hear him groaning and moaning before we even get started we here a loud booming outside "Well sounds like they're here." "Fucking shit!" "Pelle, if they leave early you could drive me to my apartment and stay for some _coffee_." "I'll see what I can do." as soon as he he finished that sentence we hear a loud knocking at the door followed by "STOP FUCKING,THE GUYS ARE AND HERE BRING THE NEW SONG!" I start to slide my old pants on while Pelle puts his clothes back on. As we walk out of his room and into the kitchen they just kinda look at us walk down.


	3. Band Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney decides to stay for band rehearsal to see them play the song you and dead wrote but...somethings happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to update daily until school starts by then i'm hoping to be done but if not then i'm probably going to update once a week  
> I hope y'all are enjoying this :]  
> P.S I will not be posting on the weekend

When we get into the kitchen they all look a Pelle with shocked faces "What?!" Pelle looks almost annoyed Necro speaks up "W-we never actually thought you would get a girlfriend." Euronymous just looks at us"Congratulations Sydney your dating an insane man." I look at Euronymous with anger "Oh shut the fuck up Euronymous!" he gets up from where he was sitting ( **Fun Fact in real life Euronymous was like 5'6** ) he looks at me eye to eye "Why the fuck are you still here?" I decide to get into his face "Because I helped Dead write a song and you didn't." everyone just looks at me in shock I think everyone is to scared to say anything, Euronymous just scoffs and walks away "Hey Sydney can I talk to you alone?" "Yeah sure!" Pelle grabs my wrist and drags me away from everyone "Why did you do that?" he looks at me almost scared "Hey I didn't start that fight!" "No you don't understand what you did!" "What did I do." "You argued with Euronymous, and since you're my girlfriend i'm going to get all the bullshit about." oh god what did I start "Hey...It's fine you can pack some of your clothes and stay the night at my apartment for a few days if you need to." I say with a concerned look on my face he doesn't say anything hugs me. When he was done we went back to everyone "Okay are you ready for rehearsal guys!" "YEAH!" they all scream in unison "God I think you guys broke my eardrum." "Haha loser!" Hellhammer screams I just flip him off in return.

*Rehearsal Time*

Since they have no chairs in the room I just sit down on the floor "OKAY ONE, TWO, THREE." I hear hellhammer yell as he hits his drum sticks together I soon hear everyone play their own instrument about two minutes into the song I hear Dead start to sing his voice mesmerising to listen too, it's hard to explain but it's...Amazing especially to hear him sing something we wrote about another four minutes it's over I immediately start cheering they all have huge smiles on their faces "Woohoo we did a good job!" I hear Hellhammer yell I check my watch to see how late it is ' _Shit it's already 10:00PM_ ' "Hey I gotta get going soon I have work tomorrow." "Aww we're going to miss you." "Aww i'm going to miss you guys too" "Okay Pelle lets get packed up!" "Packed up?!" well shit I hope this goes good "Oh yeah Pelle said he wanted to stay the night my place." I can just see what they're thinking "Oooooooo!" both Necro and Hellhammer go "Oh fuck off you two." "Okay whatever." they wink and nudge Pelle, Pelle just walks to his room and I follow him to help him pack "Hey do you need any help?" "Uh yeah in my closet there's a bag almost like a laundry bag can you grab it" "Yeah on on it, by the way my friends are wanting to go to dinner tomorrow night It's a fancy place. Do you have a suit or like a button up shirt?" "No I don't." "Okay I might have one but if not then after work we can go shopping." "Okay."

*Later at my apartment 

"Okay for now you can put your bag on the couch I need to make a few phone calls, if you want you can watch t.v th remote is on the coffee table." "Ok." I think i'll call Sarah and then Michael I go to the phone and dial sarah's number.

Sarah:Hello

Me:Hey Sarah. I was wondering is it okay if I bring someone to dinner tomorrow?

Sarah:Ooooo is it that guy you went on a date with?

Me:Yeah it is.

Sarah:Can't wait to meet him.

Me:Great talk to you later!

Sarah:Byee have a good night!

Me:Night

"Okay one down one to go." I say to myself. I should see if Pelle needs anything and give him a tour "Hey Pelle would you like a tour real quick?" he yawns "I just need to see the bed. I'm tired as fuck." "Okay me too let's go to sleep." I walk him into my bedroom "Okay! Bedtime." I check my alarm clock and start to undress and change into a old tee-shirt and some shorts I have I kinda forgot that Pelle was there until "I though we're going to sleep." I blush so hard and he just laugh and walks towards me and grabs my waist "Ya know you're adorable when you blush right." I freeze with embarrassment as he walks away undressing into his boxers. I slowly walk to my bed and lay down once I lay down I feel Pelle's arm and at this moment I knew I was truly in love.


	4. A Day At Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pelle get's to go to work with Sydney for a in depth interview for her report on Mayhem

I wake up to my alarm clock screaming turning it off slightly nudging Pelle to wake him up "Hey...Hey wake up." I hear him whine "Come on I have work." "Ughhh fine." "Thank you." I get up and pick out my outfit for the day. A hoodie and a pair of jeans after I get changed I Go call michael since I didn't last night I dial his number 

Me: Hey Michael.

Michael: What's up Sydney!

Me: I need to leave yearly today is that fine?

Michael: Uh well you need to have most of your report done if not then your welcome to bring one of them to the office

Me: Okay that's great! See ya in a few hours

Michael: Ok see ya

I walk back to the bed "Pelle get up and get dress!" he rubs his eyes "What why?" "You're going to go to work with me!" "Do I have to?" he says with a whine "Yes you do. Now do you want to pick your clothes or do I have to." "I'm getting up I can do it." "Okay." I see him grab a pair of some black tights and the most ripped up jean i've seen in my life with a Metallica shirt and his denim jacket "Are we ready?" "Uh I think so." "Okay!" I grab my camera a notebook

*At the office*

I walk Pelle over to my desk "Okay stay here i'll be right back." "Okay." I walk over to Sarah's desk "Hey! Do you want to meet him?" "Meet who?" I give her the 'think about it' face "OH him! YES I want to meet him!" "Okay he's at my desk. Let's go." we walk back to my desk "Pelle my friend wants to meet you." "Okay." he says with a yawn "Sarah this is Pelle, Pelle this is Sarah" "Hello." "Hi! Sydtalks about you alot." she says with a sly grin, I stick my tongue out at her I suddenly hear someone clear their throat I look behind me to see who it is Michael "Oh hey Michael." "Sydney, Sarah...Who's this?" Pelle speaks up "I'm Dead." Michael looks at Pelle in shock and then calms down "Oh you're in that band that Sydney is writing about." "Yeah..." "Okay back to work everyone we got stuff to write about!" "Okay bye Michael, bye Sarah." "bye!" they say in unison and leave "Okay first I'm going to need some photos of you." "I thought this was for a magazine about the band?" I look at him with frustration "Listen the faster we get this done the faster we can go look at nice clothes for you and go home." "Okay."

*Shortly after finishing writing*

"Okay let's go." "Ok. Where are we going?" "There's a really cool tailor I know and it's close by." we start to walk down to the tailor shop with people staring at us like we're insane for the way we dress but we soon get to the tailor "Jess! Whats up" "Yo Syd long time no see!" "Yeah no shit. It's been like a half a year." "Fuck man we need to hangout more. Anyways why are you here?" "Oh my boyfriend needs a suit or at least a dress shirt and dress pants." I say as I look over a Pelle just seeing him staring off into his own imagination "Him?" "Yup." "Okay I need to get his measurements I bet we could find something that would fit him if nothing fit I could find something close and modify it." "Okay. Hey Pelle Jess needs to take your measurements." he doesn't say anything he just walks over to us with his head hang low "Are you okay Pelle?" "Yeah but I need to start writing the new song soon." "Okay we'll work on that at home. Right now let's get this done." he looks so tired he just nods his head and starts to go with Jess I decide to go sit somewhere. I grab my notebook and start drawing but soon it feels like they found a suit I see Pelle walk out in a blood red button up, some black dress pants and dress shoes "Oooo I like that! How much is that Jess?" "I'm going to give you the family discount so it will be $60" "Sweet! Your the best Jess." I get up to pay while Pelle goes to change once we finished paying we say our goodbyes and head out

*Back at the apartment*

"Okay you need to take a shower while I iron your clothes." "Do I have to?" "Yes you smell like a dead body it doesn't bother me but it bothers everyone else plus your hair looks like a grease trap." "Uhg fine." he walks over to the room and grabs some lounge clothes I grab the ironing bored and my iron along with his clothes I soon hear the shower start I get started and soon I finish and soon Pelle gets out of the shower and I get my dress and get into the shower making sure I get my hair clean once i'm done I make sure my hair is dry and put it up I put on one of my favorite dresses a nice red dress to match with Pelle's shirt I make sure to put on a little makeup such as eyeliner some red lipstick and eyeshadow and I walk out to see Pelle "W-wow you look amazing!" "Thanks. But uhh do you want a bow tie to go with that." "Oh yeah that would be cool." "Okay" I go to try to find one of my brother's old tie he left it here last time he was in town for a wedding "Ok here it is." "Can you tie it for me?" "Yeah of course!" I tie his tie and tie I now I really want to fix his hair "Awww the braid came out. Can I make another braid?" "Yes I loved that braid." "Okay be right back!" I grab my brush and a rubber band "Okay sit down." as he sits on the floor I sit in my couch and start to brush his hair being careful. It was so peaceful soon I finish the braid and I look as the time 8:30pm "Okay Sarah and her boyfriend will be here soon let get our stuff ready!" I say with excitement and grab my purse with my wallet and some makeup not like I need to bring a whole lot anyways. I see Pelle grab his wallet and one of his bracelets ' _He looks so adorable!_ ' we walk out and see Sarah's car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is really short but i'm not feeling well that being said I might not upload tomorrow I hope you all like this story :]


	5. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kinda forgot about this but im going to post more often btw if some wants to help me write just leave a comment and i can give my discord username. Sorry it got sloppy at the end

Sarah and Liam pull up to my apartment "Hey Liam!" "How's it going sis!" Pelle looks at me then Liam in shock Liam looks at Pelle and gasps "Did my little sister get a boyfriend?" he says "Yes and don't scare him off." I say pulling Pelle closer to me "Hey all I have to say is you better be careful." we walk to the car to drive to the restraunt 

*at the restraunt*

We all sit at a table and order I ordered a salad and some red wine Pelle orders a medium rare steak with red wine. After we finished eating we start talking "So how's mick doing Have you talked to him since the wedding?" I ask Liam both sarah and pelle look at me "Whos Mick?" the say in unison "Mick is our brother but we haven't seen him in 3 years." Liam says "Yup not since mom's wedding." i add after our little talk we go back to eating and once we finish we leave zonked

* At My Apartment*

as soon as we walking the the door we start to kiss kissing turns into making out I start to pull on his shirt telling him i want it off we break apart "Are we really doing this?" he asks "YES!" we start to undress each other while kissing in between. When we're completely naked I start to kiss down his body leaving hickeys all along his neck marking him as mine soon I get to the base of his cock i lick up his cock i take his member in my mouth swerling my tongue I hear him groan and place his hands on my head I start to hum and moan I hear him moan and groan more I feel his cock twitch and so I pick up the speed soon he cums in my mouth I swallow all the cum and move away from his dick and kiss his lips "How about we go to bed." I say Pelle just nods and so we go to bed... 


End file.
